Copy machines, photocomposition machines, and similar machines using rolls of supply paper are adversely affected if paper supply is permitted to drift laterally. Marginal lines are very adversely affected by lateral drifting.
It may be possible to make ultra close tolerance support devices but such careful manufacturing is very expensive. Hence, it has been prior practice to do a reasonably careful job of cassette supply manufacturing, and to accept the lack of good tolerance when it occurs.